


Words Hurt A Little Less

by GothMoth



Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 2.0 (The 2020 Edition) [21]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Formatting Is Actually Mildly Important, Gen, Introspection, Poetry, Poetry Inside Of Poetry, Poetryception, Rhyme fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: A little bit of rhyme and a little bit of reason to help cope and do our homework
Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 2.0 (The 2020 Edition) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685341
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: Phic Phight!





	Words Hurt A Little Less

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AQ110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/gifts).



There’s this class. One he has to pass. Where he might be able to make the win last. But it’s about something of his past. Death, dying, the end. Something his friends say is his friend. It’s not. It’s rot. But still. This is the teachers will. So for tonight, he does not fight. No, instead he writes.

Oh what the fuck

Like this I am stuck

‘Tis just my bloody luck

Someone hit me with a truck

Stop me from drowning in this muck

Rip me from death with a simple pluck

Find lightning and make sure I’m struck

Come on and shot me I won’t duck

Take me to a ledge and chuck

One word for this: suck

I’m Deaths schmuck

All around yuck 

He chuckles even though he should be serious. If he hands this in Lancer will be furious. So he continues on somewhat curious. If he’ll be able to make this more mysterious. 

Dead 

pɐǝ◖

daeD

Alive 

ǝʌᴉl∀

evilA

What o’ what do these mean to thee? 

From the inside out, a rotting tree

Yet somehow not 

Since it’s never really rot 

It’s just 

It’s just 

It’s just

Neither. No. Never.

However forever

Tied together, must be better

Stronger, faster. Yet still a fretter

Aliver? 

¿ɹǝʌᴉl∀

?revilA

Deader? 

¿ɹǝpɐǝ◖

?redaeD

Neither an option in the right direction

In the eyes of the universe, could this be perfection?

Pah! Hardly. It’s agony.

Out of sync. Out of harmony.

It’s just 

It’s just 

It’s just

Sometimes the beat’s gone.

And might as well be alone. 

No choice who lives, who dies

For thee to do either is lies

He scrunches up the paper. This sounds like far-fetched pompous caper. Definitely a touch overdramatic. Not to mention looks pretty erratic. 

It did, It had, It does, It just

Hurt

Hurt

Hurt

Hurt

Hurt 

Hurt

Hurt

Hurt

Hurt

Hurt

Hurt

I murdered myself 

He shakes his head again. Too blunt and deadpan. Lancer told them to just write something that flowed. But for him that meant talking about why he glowed. 

Little bit of life’s sugars. Little bit of deaths cream.

The perfect nightmare dream.

Never did anything a kid wouldn’t do

Yet haunted and hunted so

Try to understand

The dealt hand 

But,

wrong

Wrong

Wrong

Cut,

Red green 

Green red

Neerg der

Say ‘forget what you can’t be’

That’s everything for me

He leans back, too depressing. It needs to be something for reading, worth processing. 

Only everything

Became everything

my everything

And time will tell

How far I fell

Life, Death, spiral well

Wish upon a star

Self created star

Yet a falling star

Swear I saw hell

The end of life’s bell

So safety I now sell

I met death

I saw wealth

And sacrificed health

As death came within me to dwell

An unwanted sense of duty to swell

Brought on by the sound that was knell

But I don’t want it, no

Give me any other foe

Let this not be so

I wish I could yell

Shatter the bars of my cell

Be free from deaths spell

But it can not be

It will never be

There is nothing left to be

For deaths kiss I can not quell

And others know, for on me is Its smell

I can kiss lady death no final farewell

I know not how to change

Know nothing but change

No such thing as change

He tilts his head, this was progress. Yet this is not the point, to talk of what he chooses to repress. And it’s probably a touch too personal. Being this honest with those not in the know, wasn’t exactly good for his survival. 

For you

Something lonely

For me

No longer feels homely

With me

There are things about it that only I know

With you

They are things this city loves to show

By you

Each side of the still coin is all you’re finding

By me

Run over grooves in motion winding

To me 

Death isn’t something quite so distant

To you

Death is something approached far more hesitant

There, it is enough. True enough, him enough, hurt enough. Something plain and simple. Something that skirts around his truth light and nimble. For once, he’ll be enough. And glancing to the paper filled trash heap. He feels far more content to have his partly dead state, be something he keeps. Maybe there’s something to be said, for putting to word what he buries deep. 

Though later he’ll have to set it all to flame. That way if he ever loses his secret that won’t be there to take the blame. 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt creator: AQ110  
> Prompt: Coming to terms with the whole Dead Thing


End file.
